


Имею именинника

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: У Баки день рождения, и Стив преподносит ему несколько подарков. Один из них – суперсолдатский член, да.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 61





	Имею именинника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucking the Birthday Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928538) by [Bk_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_Betty/pseuds/Bk_Betty). 



> Примечания автора: я не удержалась и решила отпраздновать день рождения Баки маленькой историей из серии «Порностример».  
> Ссылка на перевод основной истории (Nastya Blacki): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8462658  
> Текст вычитывала Lali45

Стив не спал уже почти час, но не мог заставить себя выбраться из постели. Баки лежал рядом, по обыкновению накрутив на себя большую часть одеял, и тихо посапывал. Ночью он украл у Стива подушку и теперь вцепился в нее так, будто кто-то (а именно Стив) мог попытаться отнять ее обратно. Вокруг его головы разметался водопад каштановых волос. 

Другими словами, он был прекрасен.

Подарок к его дню рождения Стив давно купил, но только теперь осознал, что хочет подарить ему нечто большее. Эта мысль посещала его с тех пор, как они помирились чуть более месяца тому назад. Глядя на спящего Баки, такого мягкого и соблазнительного, Стив понимал, что последний кусочек его жизни встал на место. 

– Роджерс, хорош на меня пялиться. Я тебе не раз говорил, что это жутко, – охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом сказал Баки.

Глаз он не открыл, но Стив бы заметил, что Баки не спит, не задумайся он так сильно.

– Я не пялюсь. Я ласкаю тебя взглядом. 

Баки фыркнул и поглубже зарылся в одеяло.

– Ну да, так ты меньше похож на Джеффри Дамера. Может, я сперва позавтракаю, а уж потом будешь наносить мне психологические травмы?

Стив потянул одеяло, подтаскивая Баки к себе.

– Но это не сочетается с моими намерениями эмоционально травмировать тебя до обеда.

Стиву понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы выпутать Баки из кокона одеял. Он в толк не мог взять, как тому удается незаметно стащить за ночь все, чем можно накрыться. Стив часто просыпался почти раскрытый, в то время как Баки балдел рядом, укутанный в уйму слоев. Стив был орденоносным героем войны, известным своим тактическим кругозором, но этот сурок в человеческом обличье постоянно побеждал в их одеяльных баталиях. 

Крепко зажмурившись, Баки-мумия мертвой хваткой вцепилась в ускользающие покровы и заныла:

– Нееееет! Мои одеяла!

– Господи, да сколько тебе лет? – вопросил Стив, не прекращая раскопки.

– Я взрослый! И не хочу вылезать из кровати, – сердито ответили из глубин одеяльного буррито.

– Что-то насчет взрослости я сомневаюсь, Бак. Эй! Не смей мне это показывать! Я…

– Орденоносный герой войны, отдавший жизнь за свою страну. Да, да. Мы все знаем, что ты заблудился и посадил самолет во льды. Только я до сих пор не понял, почему твое неумение ориентироваться на местности заслуживает гребаной медали.

Стив хорошенько дернул, и Баки чуть не улетел с кровати. Только быстрая реакция помогла ему избежать травм. Что Стиву точно не улыбалось, так это объяснять Уинни, как ее сын загремел в неотложку в свой день рождения. Наверное, она бы предположила, что они решили-таки опробовать подаренные секс-качели. 

– Эй, Капитан Козлина, а давай ты не будешь убивать меня в мой же день рождения!

В общем, мягко говоря, жаворонком Баки не был.

Стив толкнул Баки на подушки и устроился между его бедер (место, также известное как Капитанский Райский Уголок™). Они оба успели возбудиться. Да что там, в присутствии Баки Стив всегда был немного возбужден. После их первого раза они не могли насытиться, часами напролет исследуя и изучая друг друга и трахаясь до умопомрачения. Если они оставались наедине дольше десяти минут, можно было с уверенностью предположить, что ближайшей плоской поверхности грозит неминуемое осквернение. Сэм убедился в этом на своем горьком опыте.

– Это и есть мой подарок? – поинтересовался Баки, потираясь о быстро твердеющий член Стива.

Стив, наклонившись, впился в губы Баки бесстыдным поцелуем. Правой рукой он пробрался ему под футболку и прижался раскрытой ладонью к боку. Левой провел по внутренней стороне бедра, подхватил Баки за руку и плотнее притянул к себе. Не прерывая поцелуя, Стив начал медленно и мучительно тереться членом о его член. Баки тихо и по-утреннему хрипло стонал горлом. 

– Бьюсь об заклад, ты мягкий и мокрый с ночи. Наверное, моя сперма все еще вытекает из тебя. Я могу просто втрахать ее обратно, – промурлыкал Стив ему на ухо, оборвав поцелуй.

Баки только заскулил, когда Стив легонько провел ногтями по его бедру. Отпустив его ногу, Стив приподнялся и стянул футболки с них обоих, а потом, поддерживая Баки под затылок, продолжил трахать его рот языком. Ему никогда не наскучит пробовать Баки на вкус, ощущать, как скользко сталкиваются их языки. Все в нем приближало Стива к грани. 

Усевшись на пятки, он похлопал Баки по ноге. Ни слова ни сказав, тот перевернулся на живот и раскинулся перед Стивом, будто лучший в мире чертов званый обед.

– Всегда слушаешься меня, да, сладкий?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Стив провел языком вверх вдоль его позвоночника. У Баки вся спина была сплошной огромной эрогенной зоной, и Стив обожал пользоваться этой его слабостью. Где бы они ни были, легкое прикосновение к спине – и Баки сразу же вспыхивал. Стив знал, что только его касания распаляли Баки, и знание это заставляло его чувствовать себя таким могущественным, что сыворотке и не снилось.

Он быстро сбросил пижамные штаны – тяжелый член требовательно покачивался между ног. Скользя вверх по телу Баки, Стив пару раз куснул его за задницу. Баки соблазнительно выгибался навстречу прикосновениям, его дырка манила, но Стив чувствовал в себе силы только погрузиться в него до упора и оттрахать так, чтобы не закрывался: оба были чересчур взвинчены для чего-то более изобретательного. 

Избавившись от штанов, Стив предусмотрительно прихватил любрикант. Смазав пальцы, он ощутил, как они скользнули в Баки почти без сопротивления, застонал от удовольствия и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не подразнить его, разводя пальцы и поглаживая края отверстия.

– Бля, детка! – взвыл Баки, невольно взбрыкнув.

Стив твердо положил руку ему на бедро, чтобы не извивался.

– Тебе достанется только то удовольствие, которое я дам, не более того, – в тоне прозвучала угрожающая нотка, и Стив знал, что Баки подчинится. 

Он дождался лихорадочного кивка, примерился и медленно вошел. Сколько бы они ни трахались, первые мгновения, пока его член входил в тело Баки, всегда ошеломляли. Член словно обволокло шелком. От ощущения тугих стенок, сжимающих член, несколько мозговых клеток явно скоропостижно скончались.

Стив зажал бедра Баки между ногами и оперся о его плечи. Неспешно потянул член наружу, наслаждаясь стонами, затем повел бедрами по кругу и вломился обратно. Стив повторял одни и те же движения: медленно вынимал, а вбивался все сильнее и сильнее. Баки от этого с ума сходил: каждый раз он ощущал приближение оргазма, и каждый раз удовольствие ускользало. А Стив мог продолжать так хоть весь гребаный день. 

Только когда Баки уже чуть ли не рыдал от отчаяния, Стив дал себе волю. Он двигал бедрами часто и сильно, то и дело безошибочно попадая в простату. Стив быстро учился, а возможность доставлять Баки нескончаемое удовольствие стала лучшим мотивирующим средством. Упершись Баки в поясницу, он наклонился, загоняя член глубже. 

– Боже-боже-боже-боже, – частил Баки, комкая простыни.

– О да, детка. Хочу, блядь, слышать тебя, – проговорил Стив ему на ухо.

Обхватив Баки одной рукой, он сел, потянув его за собой. Прижавшись грудью к спине Баки, Стив продолжал толкаться в него, покусывая местечко между плечом и шеей. Оба были мокрыми от пота. Баки начал дрожать вокруг его члена – верный признак, что разрядка близко. 

– Хочу увидеть, как ты запачкаешь простыню. А потом я наполню тебя спермой и буду смотреть, как она вытекает из твоей задницы, – почти прорычал Стив, сильно ущипнув Баки за сосок.

Только это и требовалось Баки, чтобы запрокинуть голову и выплеснуться на постель. Он вскрикнул от силы разрядки, а Стив продолжал лихорадочно вбиваться в него. Ослепленный похотью и желанием кончить, он толкнул Баки на живот – стараясь, однако, чтобы тот не упал на мокрое пятно, – схватил за волосы и трахал, пока его не настиг собственный оргазм.

Из Баки вытекала сперма – грязно и непристойно, и господи, как же Стиву это нравилось. Когда стихли последние отголоски оргазма, он рухнул рядом с Баки, и оба остались лежать грудой, потные и тяжело дышащие.

К черту кофе. Вот она – лучшая часть утра. 

– К слову о том, чтобы начать день рождения с траха, – более или менее отдышавшись, пропыхтел Баки. – Ты, наверное, заглянул в мой список желаний на Амазон.

– А что, мой член входит в твой список желаний на Амазон? – недоверчиво уточнил Стив, приподняв голову.

– Как раз между самой современной мотальной машинкой и полным оригинальным выпуском «Звездного крейсера “Галактика”» на blu-ray. 

– Ого! Я тронут, что он занимает такую высокую позицию.

Баки издал слабый смешок – единственное, на что он был способен, все еще не отойдя от кайфа.

– Так значит, остальные подарки, которые я тебе купил, можно вернуть? – поддразнил Стив, пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкие каштановые пряди. 

Словно из ниоткуда Баки извлек сверкающую тиару с выложенной стразами надписью: «Принцесса-именинница». Усевшись у спинки кровати, он сосредоточенно водрузил тиару на голову и выжидательно уставился на Стива. Стиву осталось только глазами хлопать.

– Откуда ты ее, блин, выкопал? И что, на полном серьезе припрятал заранее?!

Баки пренебрежительно отмахнулся, представляя собой прямо-таки образец величественной праздничной элегантности. Или полного психа. 

– Наташа, – только и сказал он, будто это все объясняло. Хотя, если подумать, в некотором роде объясняло. – А теперь хорош трепаться и тащи сюда остальные подарки!

– Господи боже. Поверить не могу, что тебе достаточно лет для того, чем мы только что занимались, – пробормотал Стив, вытаскивая тяжелый, красиво упакованный сверток.

Он почти бросил сверток Баки на колени, не в силах воспринимать его всерьез. Особенно когда именинник принялся терзать великолепную упаковку, словно тасманийский дьявол. Однако, увидев, что внутри, Баки быстро перестал паясничать. Среди обрывков лент и оберточной бумаги лежало первое издание «Властелина колец» в оригинальном футляре. А когда Баки поднял книги с колен, под ними обнаружилась еще одна – первое издание «Хоббита» в переплете из темно-зеленого сафьяна. 

В потрясенном молчании Баки благоговейно поглаживал пальцами книги. Стив наблюдал за чередой эмоций, сменяющихся на его лице, словно кадры фильма. Выполнив задание в Лондоне, Стив освободил несколько дней и прочесал английскую сельскую местность в поисках редких старых книг. В очаровательном магазинчике в Эшфорде он нашел «Властелина колец». Владелец магазина, ювелир на пенсии, отец которого участвовал во Второй мировой, помог Стиву приобрести «Хоббита» у поставщика в Уэльсе. Радость и восхищение, которыми лучился Баки, с лихвой компенсировали потраченные деньги и время.

– Детка, это…

– Если ты хотя бы подумаешь ляпнуть, что это слишком, лишу тебя сексуальных привилегий.

Баки отрывисто хохотнул.

– Да ты и дня не продержишься.

Они оба понимали, что Баки великодушно преуменьшает. Всякий раз, когда задание отнимало у Стива больше 24 часов, Тони знал, что как минимум двое суток ждать Баки в лаборатории бесполезно.

– Нравится? – спросил Стив, внезапно заволновавшись, что переступил какую-то черту, за которую бойфренды заходить не должны. 

Баки поднял взгляд. В его голубых глазах блестели отчаянно сдерживаемые слезы. Он схватил Стива за шею и притянул к себе для обжигающего поцелуя. Когда они чуть отстранились друг от друга, продолжая касаться лбами, Стив не сразу смог отдышаться.

– Ты подарил мне осязаемую память о лучших в жизни воспоминаниях. Ну конечно, они мне очень нравятся, – прошептал Баки. 

Эти ласковые слова уже сами по себе были подарком. Стива переполняли любовь к Баки и осознание того, как хорошо, как правильно им вместе. Он не удержался и выпалил свой последний подарок:

– Переезжай ко мне. 

Баки отпрянул с широко распахнутыми глазами и открытым ртом. Стив мысленно репетировал речь, пока смотрел, как Баки спит. Он собирался пылко признаться в любви и пообещать, что они построят будущее вместе. Но в минуту, когда он увидел реакцию Баки на книги, все слова мигом вылетели из головы.

– Я хотел сказать, что ты – любовь всей моей жизни и что моя работа делает драгоценным каждый миг, который мы проводим вместе. Я все еще могу сказать…

Баки прервал его поцелуем – бросился на Стива и сшиб их обоих на постель. Стив, не мешкая, обнял его. Они потерялись в объятии и друг в друге, и прошло немало времени, прежде чем они снова заговорили. 

– Так значит, я был не слишком самонадеян, превратив гостевую комнату в твой кабинет?

– Боже, нет! Пойдем поставим книги на полку и отпразднуем новоселье.

И они отпраздновали. Не раз. На всех поверхностях в новом кабинете Баки. И Стив решил, что нужно обязательно поблагодарить «Максвелл» за такую крепкую мебель.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Джеффри Дамер – американский серийный убийца, жертвами которого стали 17 юношей и мужчин.   
> 2) «Максвелл» – компания по производству деревянной мебели ручной работы.


End file.
